csofandomcom-20200223-history
AK-74U
:For its Counter-Terrorist counterpart, see M16A1. AK-74U ('''A'vtomat K'alashnikova Model 19'74 U'korochenniy, Автомат Калашникова укороченный in Russian), is a Terrorist assault rifle purchasable by game points in Counter-Strike Online. Overview AK-74U is a Russian assault rifle that holds30 rounds of 5.45mm ammunition. It boasts excellent rate of fire, mobility and firepower. However, its recoil is very high. Advantages *Very high rate of fire *Light weight *Purchasable with game points *High damage Disadvantages *Can only be purchased by the Terrorists *High recoil Analysis *Cost: Same as FN FNC. *Damage: Same as M4A1. *Rate of fire: Very high for a rifle, same as submachine gun. *Weight: Same as M4A1. Tips *Treat this weapon like M4A1 with higher recoil and rate of fire like a submachine gun. Events This weapon was released on: *South Korea: 30 May 2013 alongside with Squirrel costumes. *China/Japan: 12 June 2013 alongside with PSG-1 and Squirrel costumes. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 12 June 2013 alongside with Squirrel costumes. Comparison to AK-47 Positive *Cheaper (-$400) *More accurate (+2%) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Lighter (-4% speed reduction) Neutral *Same ammo size (30) Negative *Lower damage (-2) *Higher recoil (+1%) *Can only purchased at a certain level *Longer reload time (+0.5 seconds) Comprasion with M4A1 Positive *More accurate (+7%) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Cheaper (-$1000) Neutral *Same damage (29%) *Same weight (9% speed reduction) *Same magazine size (30 rounds) Negative *Higher recoil (+14%) *Has level restrict *Cannot attach a silencer Users Terrorists *Elite Crew: Seen in poster. *Carlito: Adopted as his standard weapon. Counter-Terrorists * : Used by Spetsnaz in real life. * : Used by SAS in real life. Gallery ak74u-draw.PNG|Drawing File:Ak74u_viewmodel.png|View model ak74u-reload1.PNG|Remove empty mag ak74u-reload2.PNG|Insert new mag ak74u-reload3.PNG|Pulling the bolt w-ak74u.PNG|World model File:Ak74u_screenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Ak74u_poster_china.jpg|China poster File:Ak74u_poster_taiwan.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster THCSO_20130904_Official-site-top-banner-05.jpg|Thailand poster ak74u-spr.PNG|HUD Icon Shoot sound Trivia *It is named AK-74U, although it has a folding stock. The right name for the weapon is AKS-74U ('''A'vtomat 'K'alashnikova Model 19'''74 S'kladnoy '''U'korochenniy)''. Note that Skladnoy means folding. *The AK-74 was designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov (the designer of the AK-47) developed in the early 1970s in the Soviet Union as the replacement for the earlier AKM (itself a refined version of the AK-47). While the AKS-74U is the shorten barrel variant of the AK-74 which usually used by Soviet Special Forces during the Afghanistan War of 1979 (as well as the militsiya). So do the Russians still using it today. *Do not be confused with AK-'''47, it is AK-'74' with shorten barrel variant. *In Taiwan/Hong Kong version, only players that above Level 11 can purchase this weapon and M16A1. *The model shows the weapon's fire selector is on safety position, which means the gun wouldn't be able to fire in real-life. *The AKS-74U is also classified as a submachine gun sometimes due to its short barrel and high rate of fire. *The reloading style is similar to SG552. External links *AK-74U at Wikipedia Category:Article stubs Category:Weapons Category:Assault rifle Category:5.45mm user Category:Russian weapons Category:Rifle Category:Mikhail Kalashnikov Category:Point weapon Category:Weapons with level criteria Category:Russian Category:Izmash